


You never walk alone

by Nahreer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, 爵迹 | L.O.R.D.: Legend of Ravaging Dynasties (2016), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Fantasy, Gen, Inspired by L.O.R.D: the legend Of the ravaging dynasties, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahreer/pseuds/Nahreer
Summary: So I won't be scared anymoreWill you hold my handyou and I, if we are togetherWe can smile~(BTS)"Brother?", Everything came to a sudden stop, for a second it felt like she was back at home, sitting under that cherry tree, leaning on her brother's shoulder and watching the petals fall down on her open palm. She was back in her brother's loving arms, arms that were once her safe haven and now held a sword, a bloody sword, 'oh ge (brother), what have they done to you'Shitty summary but the story is better and criticism is welcome
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Gandalf | Mithrandir & Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf, Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok & Kim Namjoon & Kim Seokjin & Kim Taehyung & Min Yoongi & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V





	You never walk alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction before I start the real story, the main story will take place in the Lord of the rings universe, in middle Earth. If there is anything you guys don't understand, comment me in the box below and I'll explain.  
> I tried my best to explain this in an easy way.  
> Hope you'll enjoy this story 😉😉

**Introduction**

* * *

The Odin Mainland is separated into four countries, in each lives a group of _soul masters_ protecting their county with their soul powers. The most powerful seven of them are known as _Noble Lords_.

_Ying Yue_ was only 8 years old when her parents were killed in a battle against a soul beast and her brother was taken as a disciple (successer) of a powerful noble Lord (Lord to the first degree).

Bereft in a sea of despair and loneliness, she did everything she could to survive. At the age of 10, while working as a busgirl at an inn owned by her distant relatives, she met a group of soul masters and subconsciously tamed a legendary soul beast, _Ice Fang_ in a battle between them. 

She awakens to find that the beast has sealed itself inside of her, and she has thus become a disciple of sixth _Lord Kim jae-yong_. Seeing her state, he takes her to his house, where she forms a close bond with his youngest son _Kim tae-hyung._

After staying there for 6 years and finding a home with her bonded family, she then starts looking for her biological brother. thus became embroiled in the upcoming storm; a battle of soul powers between the lords.

Her world turns upside down when Kim jae-yong dies during a skirmish with Lord to the fifth degree, inheriting the titles of _Lord to the 5th and 6th degrees_ from the respective Lords after their deaths,becoming the youngest and the most powerful soul master in the history of _Ashland kingdom_.

Power hungry, the _silver priests_ orders the rest of the soul masters to kill her. 

Fleeing for her life, she seeks help from Lord to the third degree _Qi-La_. Qi-La having the power to travel through time and space sends her to _Arda (Middle Earth)_.

Where she finds herself amidst anther war, this one far greater in number and far more damaging. On this journey, she encounters another twist, someone whome she thought was long lost.

Will the help of a powerful and a seemingly young girl be efective to win the war against the dark lord or would she just create even more problems for the fellowship?

Will she be able to safe herself from the temptations of the one ring or will she forever fall into the void full of despair?

Find out in the next chapters.....

* * *

**Main Characters**

* * *

_**1.Yin Chen (Kris wu)** _

**Duke 7**

**Meaning** : _silver_

**Powers** : he can arm himself with countless weapon, Lord to the 7th degree and former disciple to the 1st degree, _Gilgamesh_. Possesses the unique power to own an infinite number of Horcruxes, _spiritual equipment that wields extreme power._

**Hoecrux** : he has many (usually every soul masters, dukes and their disciples have only one hoecrux each, but his power is to control all hoecruxes, so he has many)

**Soul beast** : _silver scorpion_

**_2._ _Kim tae-hyung (bts- Korean member)_**

**Disciple of Duke 6**

**Power** : can manipulate dark energy, disciple and youngest son of Kim jae-yong, Lord to the 6th degree.

**Hoecrux** : a pure starlight sword with a purple sheath

**Soul beast** : _dragon_

_**3\. Kim ying yue (OC)** _

**Dutchess 5 and 6**

**Power** : can manipulate dark energy and has the _ability to learn_ ( _from Duke_ _5_ ). She can learn any power and retain it, therefore she has Infinite number of abilities, thus making her the most powerful Duke (or Dutchess)

**Hoecrux** : _bow and arrow_

**Soul beast** : originally she had one soul beast, a large silver wolf, but learning the power of Duke 4, which is to control soul beasts, now has many.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is it, the rest of the characters I'll introduce in the later chapters, once again if you don't understand something then message me and I'll explain  
> ~Thankyou so much for reading this chapter, I'll update the next chapter soon 🥰🥰
> 
> Edit: this is pretty short, I was going to write more, but my Nana had a heart attack, a pretty aware one, so I have to take care of her, but I'll update the next chapter soon


End file.
